Bade At PCA: Auditions
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Beck and Jade have transfered to PCA and all the girls think Beck is a hottie. But when Jade doesn't have a seat in one of her classes and Beck offers her his he catches Jade's attention too. Sparks fly in an audition when the two unexpectedly kiss.


Bade At PCA

Auditions

"Hey, hey, hey!" Lola ran into Chase, Logan, and Michael's room. "I thought I'd find you guys here!" she exclaimed as she saw Quinn and Zoey also sitting in the room.

"What's wrong?" Zoey asked.

"Oh nothing, not one dang beautiful thing! It's what's right!"

"Ok what's right?" Quinn asked giving Lola a weird look.

"There's a new boy who just transferred to PCA. He's an actor, he's amazingly talented, he's hot and I'm pretty sure he's single."

"So on a hotness scale how hot is he?" Zoey asked her interest peaked.

"Like a perfect ten," Lola started drooling. "And since he's an actor he'll be auditioning for the new play after last period," Lola nodded.

"Oh right we all have class," Zoey said standing and picking up her backpack. "You have to take Quinn and me to your audition today we _have _to meet him."

"No, no, no you don't why would you need to meet him? He's just a person, he's not like anything special I'm sure," Chase interjected. Logan and Michael both rolled their eyes at Chase.

"I don't have to meet him but I want to," Zoey said as if it were obvious.

"Do we even know this boys name?" Quinn asked as everyone headed for their history class.

"No I didn't get to ask him," Lola pouted. "But oh my gosh look there he is," she pointed as they walked into their history class. "My seat," she said rushing over to the empty seat next to him.

"He is cute," Zoey said and Quinn nodded as they walked to their own table and Chase sat with them.

Right when Mr. Johnson was about to start lecture a scary looking girl walked in. She had black hair and blue highlights and she went straight to Mr. Johnson's desk.

"That's not an attractive look," Quinn whispered.

"Looks like the boys disagree," Zoey pointed to where Logan and Michael were gapping at the girl. "Wait there aren't any empty chairs," Zoey observed.

"Oh ya remember the class next door borrowed a chair for their presentations."

"Aw poor hot girl," Chase pouted.

"Uh oh Mr. Johnson is looking at us with the I asked a question look," Zoey said.

"He asked where the new girl could put her fold out chair," Quinn provided.

"Looks like Michael and Logan are celebrating," Zoey faked a smile.

The girl was fighting with her chair as Lola was assaulting this Beck guy. "So you're an actor?"

"Um ya," he said as he observed the new girl taking out a folding chair.

"I'm an actor too, well an actress of course since I'm a girl and not a boy," she smiled and batted her eyelashes at him.

"That's cool ya um hey," he reached to the girl sitting at the table in front of him.

"What?" the girl with highlights said looking back at him clearly not pleased.

"Take my seat," he stood up, "I'll sit in the fold up chair."

She brushed some hair behind her ear. "Fine, thanks," she took her bag and moved to his chair.

"Wait I my name is Lola!" Lola yelled at the boy who went to sit with Logan and Michael.

"What is wrong with you?" the new girl rolled her eyes at Lola.

Lola snarled but the new girl was already dutifully taking notes.

When class ended it took Michael and Logan all of three seconds to turn around and begin assaulting the new girl.

"Hey I'm Logan," he winked at her. "I could uh take you out sometime if you want."

"No," she slammed her book.

"I'll pay, my dad's rich so I could take you somewhere nice."

"I don't care if your dad is the president, the answer is still no."

"Ha, she shot you down!" Michael laughed.

"Your answer is no too," she said and grabbed her bag standing. She tapped Beck's shoulder as he was leaving.

"Oh hi," he smiled at her.

"Thank you for the seat," was all she said before pushing past him. Lola watched in horror as he smiled and then walked after her.

"Ok we need a plan," Lola exclaimed since her and her friends were the only ones left in the classroom.

"She has to date me," Logan yelled clearly annoyed.

"And he must be mine," Lola added.

"Ok well why don't we try befriending the girl, what was her name?"

"Jade," Michael provided.

"Right ok so we, the girls, will befriend Jade and you boys befriend Beck. Then we can all mingle and see how it goes."

"Auditions first though I'll have to leave befriending Jade to you guys," Lola said and went to theatre.

"Wait we'll come with you," Logan, Chase, and Michael said.

"Why?" Lola gave them all weird looks. "I'm into the new boy, Beck, not you guys."

"You said he was going to come into the auditions with you so if we're going to befriend him we should go too," Chase clarified.

"Chase has a point," Zoey nodded.

"Fine," Lola pouted. "Let's go," she and the boys walked towards theatre class where auditions were held. "Don't distract me," Lola warned.

"Oh you guys audition in groups?"

"Since I'm going out for the lead female I audition with a boy who's trying for the lead male and we do one of their scenes together. Oh look he's trying out for lead male I have to be his partner!"

"We're supposed to becoming friends with him!" Michael protested.

"So go ahead," Lola said as she counted the number of boys and quickly got to making herself his partner, the only thing was she needed one more girl in front of her.

"Oh hey," Lola said as that Jade girl appeared.

"What?" she asked setting her stuff down in the corner.

"I'm a little nervous to go, do you want to go before me?" she offered.

"Fine," Jade said and stepped in front of her and got to reading her script. She looked over and saw the boys all gesture at her to talk with Jade.

She made the same gestures about them and Beck and tried to think of a topic for conversation.

"So is this your first play?" she asked.

"No," Jade was quick about her answer.

"Oh so you just moved to PCA, how do you like it?"

"It's fine I have a single dorm so that's nice at least."

"Oh that's too bad, I really love having my roommates. It's nice to always have someone to talk to."

"Well I'm not a fan of people interrupting me while I'm studying," Jade said very pointedly.

"Oh well ok um anyways my friends and I are going to hang out at the fire pit after the auditions. You should come," Lola smiled.

"I have to work on my algebra homework."

"Oh well you should let Quinn help you, she's super smart."

"Thank God they're calling us," Jade said as she, the boy she was auditioning with, Lola, and Beck all entered the room. The two people on stage were just finishing their scene when the boy beside Jade blew chunks.

"Oh my gosh!" Lola yelled backing up.

"That's disgusting," Jade said.

"S-sorry," he muttered.

"Go ahead and go to the bathroom, wash up, then come back."

"So who's Jade going to audition with?" Lola asked.

"Beck why don't you and Jade come on stage and Lola when Ryan comes back you'll audition with him."

"What?" Lola asked.

"Is there a problem?" the instructor asked.

"Well couldn't Jade wait fro Ryan, I can go first."

"Jade was in line first, so she and Beck will audition first. Enough Lola. Beck, Jade, on stage please, it's good to see new students interested in theatre."

"What scene should we do?" Jade asked.

"Not scene 14," Lola said.

"Scene 14?" Beck asked curiously.

"I wouldn't mind doing scene 14," Jade shrugged.

"Very well take scene 14's script from the table," she pointed towards the papers.

Both Beck and Jade took a script and Lola watched in horror as they performed _amazingly_ and then much to her displeasure and the reason scene 14 was off limits, they kissed.

Jade took her lips away from Beck's and stared into his eyes. "I have a bonfire to get to," she whispered to him.

"Hey I'm going to a bonfire too, I could walk you if you'd like."

"Sure," she smiled, "I have to grab my bag first."

"Me too," he put a hand on her back and led her from the room.

"Um hey Beck what's up?" Logan said his eyes catching Beck's arm around Jade.

"Nothing Jade and I just finished our audition so we were gonna grab out packs then go to the bonfire. That's the plan right?" he asked confused.

"Ya, yup," Michael said. "So how did the audition go Jade?"

"Leave me alone," she said slinging her pack over her shoulder.

"It went well," Beck said.

"Shouldn't Lola be done too?" Chase wondered.

"Oh no Jade's audition partner got nervous and threw up so Jade and I auditioned together."

"Oh you did?" Chase nodded looking upset.

"Ya and I was really lucky to be able to," Beck looked down at her. "You've got mad skills."

"Thanks, you weren't too bad yourself," she smiled shyly up at him.

"Maybe we'll both get the roles and get to act together again," he smiled.

"Ya I guess that'd be cool," she gave a secretive smile.

"Bonfire?"

"Bonfire, you want coffee?"

"I love coffee, two sugar no milk."

"We can do that," he smiled and walked over to a coffee cart. "I'll buy it for you if you go out with me."

"I don't have any money on me so fine, buy my coffee boyfriend," she smiled up at him.

After coffee the two went to the bonfire and saw Zoey and Quinn already sitting there.

"Chair?" Beck offered. Jade nodded and sat then Beck sat beside her.

"Um, what's up?" Zoey offered confused.

"We're sitting," Jade said.

"Hi," Lola and the guys walked up.

"Hey," Zoey and Quinn waved and eye motioned to the two.

"Something went wrong," Lola whispered.

"Don't be mean, they look happy," Zoey chastised.

"No something went wrong," Logan hissed.

"Is everything ok?" Beck asked.

"Ya of course," Chase said.

"Ok cool because it's really great already having some friends. I was worried about coming to PCA since I don't really know anyone here."

"Of course," Zoey smiled.

"Of course you could've had a girlfriend," Lola said winking at him.

"Uh," he looked around nervously.

"Don't hit on my boyfriend or I'll dye your hair bubble gum pink then cut it off and sneak it in your food."

"And she's scaring me," Lola slunk back in her chair.

"I'd say I don't bite but I don't usually lie," Jade smirked.

"Dodged a bullet," Chase whispered to Logan.

"Hot," Beck smiled and kissed her again.

"What so you just kiss me whenever you want now?" she asked smiling at him.

"You bet I do," he smirked and kissed her again, which she willingly returned.


End file.
